AIM Window
by JDLuvaSQEE
Summary: Mort, Mort's Conscience, and Shooter have found AIM. Read & Review! Should I continue with this story?
1. Chapter 1

AIM Window By: JDLuvaSQEE

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Secret Window OR Mort Rainey (If I did, Mort would be sleeping on my couch right now). A/N: Mort's Conscience (Morton), Shooter, and Mort have found out about AIM (all three of the have laptops). Much hilarity ensues. Read to find out. Warning(s): obviously some bad language. Rating: K+ Genre: Humor

Key: SleepyCouchLuva(Mort) _CountryBoy(Shooter) _**Psychedelic(Morton) **underlined means that they have logged out.

SleepyCouchLuva: Holy crap!! This is SO COOL!!!!

**Psychedelic: Whoa, Mort. U r SO right about dat!!**

SleepyCouchLuva: ggcghggyfyghoiyuiufygiugtyfuyguygiuy

_CountryBoy: Whassa matta wif 'im?_

SleepyCouchLuva: tdtftguyyyuoruyeryuqeywer7wyeryedwerwegywhefehtty7re7fh7

**Psychedelic: Dunno. Mort, wot da HELL r u doin'?**

SleepyCouchLuva: Banging mai head on the keyboard. WHAY??????

_CountryBoy: 'Cause ur startin' ta freak us out, Pilgrim._

SleepyCouchLuva: **darkly** leave me alone.

_CountryBoy _& **Psychedelic: OH SHIT!!! LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!!!**

Psychedelic has logged out.

CountryBoy has logged out. 

SleepyCouchLuva has logged out.


	2. Chapter 2

AIM Window By: JDLuvaSQEE

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Secret Window OR Mort Rainey (If I did, Mort would be sleeping on my couch right now). A/N: Mort's Conscience (Morton), Shooter, and Mort have found out about AIM (all three of the have laptops). Much hilarity ensues. Read to find out. Warning(s): obviously some bad language. Rating: K+ Genre: Humor

Key: SleepyCouchLuva(Mort) _CountryBoy(Shooter) _**Psychedelic(Morton) **underlined means that they have logged out.

Chapter 2 - Morphine

**Psychedelic: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

SleepyCouchLuva: …

_CountryBoy: …_

**Psychedelic: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!**

SleepyCouchLuva & _CountryBoy_: WTF!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!??!?!??!?!??!!?

SleepyCouchLuva: Dude, what the HELL happened to you?

_CountryBoy: Wot da HELL r u ON???_

**Psychedelic: MORPHINE, BABY!!!!!!! YEAH!!!!! WOOO!!!!!**

SleepyCouchLuva & _CountryBoy:_ Holy SHIT!!!!!!!! **Pause** **Brightens up** WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT SHIT, MAN!?!?!?!?

**Psychedelic: Mischievous Where do ya think?**

CountryBoy has logged out.

SleepyCouchLuva: Can I have some???? **Adorably irresistible pout** PLZZ?????

**Psychedelic: Sure! Gives Mort some morphine**

SleepyCouchLuva: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HOLY SHIT, MAN!!!!!!! THIS STUFF KICKS ASS!!!!!!!!!!

**Psychedelic: HELL YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

SleepyCouchLuva has logged out.

Psychedelic has logged out.


	3. Chapter 3

AIM Window By: JDLuvaSQEE

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Secret Window OR Mort Rainey (If I did, Mort would be sleeping on my couch right now). A/N: Mort's Conscience (Morton), Shooter, and Mort have found out about AIM (all three of the have laptops). Much hilarity ensues. Read to find out. Warning(s): obviously some bad language. Rating: K+ Genre: Humor

Key: SleepyCouchLuva(Mort) _CountryBoy(Shooter) _**Psychedelic(Morton) **underlined means that they have logged out.

Chapter 3 – Withdrawal

_CountryBoy: Howdy y'all!_

**Psychedelic: Eh.**

SleepyCouchLuva: Eh.

_CountryBoy: Y'all okay?_

**Psychedelic: Eh!**

SleepyCouchLuva: Eh!

_CountryBoy: Helloooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!! Is "eh" all you two can SAY????_

**Psychedelic: EH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

SleepyCouchLuva: EH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_CountryBoy: You two r in withdrawal from the morphine I burned last night, aren't y'all?_

**Psychedelic **& SleepyCouchLuva**: glares darkly **U SOB!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **grabs a screwdriver, an axe, and a screwdriver** I'LL GET U 4 DIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_CountryBoy: OH, SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! __**runs away in terror**_

CountryBoy has logged off.

Psychedelic has logged off.

SleepyCouchLuva has logged off.


	4. Chapter 4

AIM Window By: JDLuvaSQEE

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Secret Window OR Mort Rainey (If I did, Mort would be sleeping on my couch right now). A/N: Mort's Conscience (Morton), Shooter, and Mort have found out about AIM (all three of the have laptops). Much hilarity ensues. Read to find out. Warning(s): obviously some bad language. Rating: K+ Genre: Humor

Key: SleepyCouchLuva(Mort) _CountryBoy(Shooter) _**Psychedelic(Morton) **underlined means that they have logged out.

Chapter 4 – Boredom

SleepyCouchLuva: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh............

La la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la

La la la la la la la la la la la la la la la ................

Good mornin' starshine, the earth says hello

You twinkle above us

We twinkle below

**Psychedelic: Good mornin' starshine, You lead us along**

**My love and me as we sing**

**our early mornin' singin' song**

**Psychedelic **& SleepyCouchLuva: Glibby gloop gloopy Nibby Nabby Noopy La La La Lo Lo

Sabba Sibby Sabba Nooby abba Nabba Le Le Lo Lo

Tooby ooby walla nooby abba nabba

Early mornin' singin' song

_CountryBoy: What the HELL r u two singing?_

**Psychedelic: **Good mornin' starshine

There's love in your skies

reflecting the sunlight

in my lovers eyes

SleepyCouchLuva: Good mornin' starshine, so happy to see

my love and me as we sing

our early mornin' singin' song

**Psychedelic **& SleepyCouchLuva: Glibby gloop gloopy Nibby Nabby Noopy La La La Lo Lo

Sabba sibby sabba nooby abba nabba Le Le Lo Lo

Tooby ooby walla Nooby abba nabba

Early mornin' singin' song

***musical interlude***

Can you hear me?

Singin' a song, hummin' a song, singin' a song

Lovin' a song, laughin' a song, singin' the song

Sing the song, song the sing

song song song sing, sing sing sing song

Song Song Song Sing, Sing Sing Sing Song

Sing sing a song sing a song

yah, you can sing sing song sing a song

Sing sing a song, sing a song

Sing..........

_CountryBoy: WHAT THE HELL??????????????????_

**Psychedelic **& SleepyCouchLuva: Wha??

_CountryBoy: That stupid song u 2 were just singing!!!!!!!!!!_

SleepyCouchLuva: OH!! The song is called "Good Morning Starshine" from the Hair Soundtrack!!! Old movie. Vry good tho. 

**Psychedelic: Yea, man!! THAT SONG/MOVIE KICKS ASS!!!**

_CountryBoy: Whay da HELL were u 2 singin' it?????_

**Psychedelic **& SleepyCouchLuva: 1 word: Boredom.

_CountryBoy: Oh. That explains it. Okay._

SleepyCouchLuva: Momma's little baby loves shortin', shortin'. Momma's little baby loves shortin' bread.

_CountryBoy _& **Psychedelic: **_**R u STILL bored, Mort????**_

SleepyCouchLuva: **smiles sheepishly** Yeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaahhhh.

CountryBoy has logged off.

Psychedelic has logged off.

SleepyCouchLuva has logged off.


	5. Chapter 5

AIM Window By: JDLuvaSQEE

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Secret Window OR Mort Rainey (If I did, Mort would be sleeping on my couch right now). A/N: Mort's Conscience (Morton), Shooter, and Mort have found out about AIM (all three of the have laptops). Much hilarity ensues. Read to find out. Warning(s): obviously some bad language. Rating: K+ Genre: Humor

Key: SleepyCouchLuva(Mort) _CountryBoy(Shooter) _**Psychedelic(Morton) **underlined means that they have logged out.

Chapter 5 – Sadness and Sleep

SleepyCouchLuva: How long have I been in this storm?

So overwhelmed by the ocean's shapeless form

Water's getting harder to tread

With these waves crashing over my head

If I could just see you

Everything would be allright

If I'd see you

This darkness would turn to light

And I will walk on water

And you will catch me if I fall

And I will get lost into your eyes

And know everything will be allright

And know everything is allright

I know you didn't bring me out here to drown

So why am I ten feet under and upside down

Barely surviving has become my purpose

Because I'm so used to living underneath the surface

If I could just see you

Everything would be allright

If I'd see you

This darkness would turn to light

And I will walk on water

And you will catch me if I fall

And I will get lost into your eyes

And know everything will be allright

And I will walk on water

And you will catch me if I fall

And I will get lost into your eyes

And know everything will be allright

And know everything is allright

Everything is allright

Everything is allright

**Psychedelic **& _CountryBoy_**: Hey, Mort, r u ok?**

SleepyCouchLuva: **sighs** I'm sad.

_CountryBoy: Y r ya sad, Mr. Rainey?_

SleepyCouchLuva: **sad** I MISS AMY!!!

**Psychedelic **& _CountryBoy_**: AWW!!! POOR MORT!!!!**

_CountryBoy: She is Purdy._

SleepyCouchLuva: **sad** UR NOT HELPING!!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JUST GO AWAY!!!!

_CountryBoy: But—_

SleepyCouchLuva: JUST GO!!!!!

CountryBoy has logged out.

**Psychedelic: Do u needs a hug, Mort?**

SleepyCouchLuva: **desperate **YES!!! PLEASE!!!!!

**Psychedelic: Ok, Mort, I will give u a hug!! Hugs Mort affectionately**

SleepyCouchLuva: **giddy** Thank you, Morton! I feel much better!! SO… What do u wanna do now, Morton?

**Psychedelic: Wanna take a nap???**

SleepyCouchLuva: OK!!!!!!!!

Psychedelic has logged out.

SleepyCouchLuva has logged out.


	6. Chapter 6

AIM Window By: JDLuvaSQEE

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Secret Window OR Mort Rainey (If I did, Mort would be sleeping on my couch right now). A/N: Mort's Conscience (Morton), Shooter, and Mort have found out about AIM (all three of the have laptops). Much hilarity ensues. Read to find out. Warning(s): obviously some bad language. Rating: K+ Genre: Humor

Key: SleepyCouchLuva(Mort) _CountryBoy(Shooter) _**Psychedelic(Morton) **underlined means that they have logged out.

Chapter 6 – The Voices

SleepyCouchLuva: **sleeping on the couch** **hears The Voices in his head** **wakes up** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Psychedelic **& _CountryBoy_**: What's wrong wif u??**

SleepyCouchLuva: **hysterical** I'M HEARING VOICES IN MAI HEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **The Voices start whispering** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S THE VOICES AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!! HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLZZ!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Psychedelic **& _CountryBoy_**: WTF??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? BUT, WE R SUPPOSED TO BE THE ONLY VOICES U HEARS IN UR HEAD!!!!!! WHAT'S UP WIF DAT???!!!!**

SleepyCouchLuva: **hysterical** I DON'T KNOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT THE HELL SHOULD I DO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????????????????!!!!!!!!????????

_CountryBoy _& **Psychedelic: WE DUNNO!!!!!!!!**

SleepyCouchLuva: **screams hysterically and grabs a screwdriver**

**Psychedelic: gasps MORT!!!!! DON'T!!! PLZZ DON'T!!!!!**

_CountryBoy: Morton, you deal wif 'im!!!_

**Psychedelic: Fine!! I will!!**

CountryBoy has logged out.

SleepyCouchLuva: **The Voices continue whispering** **continues screaming hysterically and holding a screwdriver**

**Psychedelic: Mort!! MORT!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DON'T!!!! I'LL HELP YOU!!! becomes hysterical OK!?! I'LL HELP YOU!!! JUST PLEASE DON'T!!!!!**

SleepyCouchLuva: **hysterical** I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE, MORTON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OK!? I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!!!!!!

SleepyCouchLuva has logged out.

**Psychedelic: MORT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MORT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! gasps for air I LOVE YOU, MORT RAINEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Psychedelic has logged out.

A/N: What will happen to Mort!?!?! You'll have to read the next installment of AIM Window to find out!!!!

**evil laughter**


	7. Chapter 7

AIM Window By: JDLuvaSQEE

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Secret Window OR Mort Rainey (If I did, Mort would be sleeping on my couch right now). A/N: Mort's Conscience (Morton), Shooter, and Mort have found out about AIM (all three of the have laptops). Much hilarity ensues. Read to find out. Warning(s): obviously some bad language. Rating: K+ Genre: Humor

Key: SleepyCouchLuva(Mort) _CountryBoy(Shooter) _**Psychedelic(Morton) **underlined means that they have logged out.

Chapter 7 – Hidden Love

**Psychedelic: worried Mort?!?!?!? MORT!!?!?!?!?!?!???! Hysterical MORT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!?????????? sobs uncontrollably**

_CountryBoy: What's wrong, Morton??_

**Psychedelic: hysterical sobbing I CAN'T FIND MORT!??!?!?!?!?!?!**

_CountryBoy: Did u check da couch?_

**Psychedelic: No. checks the couch MORT ISN'T THERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! freaks out**

_CountryBoy: Ok. Ok. Just calm down, Morton. We'll find 'im. All right?_

**Psychedelic: Ok. Panics But, what if we CAN'T find him????**

_CountryBoy: We WILL find Mort!!_

_CountryBoy _& **Psychedelic: searches everywhere for Mort Rainey**

~2 days later~

_CountryBoy: HEY, MORTON!!!! I FOUND HIM!!!! _

**Psychedelic: OMG!! U DID???!!!! WHERE DID U FIND MORT??**

_CountryBoy: He was underneath the stairs the whole time. _

**Psychedelic: Mort is still alive isn't he????**

_CountryBoy: Yeah. Why?_

**Psychedelic: Before Mort disappeared, he was freaking out about the voices that were in his head. Remember?**

_CountryBoy: yep. I remember._

**Psychedelic: Well, he was screaming hysterically about how he couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't take hearing those voices anymore. He was holding a screwdriver while he said all of this, John.**

_CountryBoy: Holy shit. But, I still don't understand why YOU were so worried about him though._

**Psychedelic: I… I… sighs I was worried about Mort because… softly I love Mort Rainey.**

_CountryBoy: You what?_

**Psychedelic: I LOVE MORT RAINEY!!!!!! **

_CountryBoy: __**in shock **__WTF????????____ YOU WHAT?????!!!!! You LOVE him?????_

**Psychedelic: I LOVE MORT RAINEY!!!!! I always have and I always will!! **

_CountryBoy: Ok. Ok. Let me get this straight: You love Mort Rainey._

**Psychedelic: Yes. I do love Mort Rainey.**

_CountryBoy: Ok. Well, Mort is alive. Thankfully. _

**Psychedelic: Oh, thank God!!**

_CountryBoy: Yeah. Let me ask you a question, Morton. All right? Please answer honestly: How much do you love Mort Rainey?_

**Psychedelic: I love Mort Rainey with every single beat of my heart and with every single breath I take. That's the truth. The honest truth, John.**

SleepyCouchLuva: Really, Morton?

**Psychedelic **& _CountryBoy_**: Mort?? R u ok??**

SleepyCouchLuva: Hi, guys. I'm ok. Yeah, I had a nervous breakdown, but I'm ok now. Sorry 4 worrying u, Morton.

_CountryBoy: I'll leave you two lovers alone._

CountryBoy has logged out.

**Psychedelic: That's ok, Mort. And in answer to your earlier question: Yes, Mort. I truly love you with every single beat of my heart and with every single breath I take.**

SleepyCouchLuva: I love you, too, Morton, with every single beat of my heart and with every single breath I take.

SleepyCouchLuva has logged out.

Psychedelic has logged out.

A/N: Well, now that Mort has been found, where do ya think the relationship between Mort and Morton will go?

You'll have to wait until the next installment of AIM Window to find out!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

AIM Window By: JDLuvaSQEE

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Secret Window OR Mort Rainey (If I did, Mort would be sleeping on my couch right now). A/N: Mort's Conscience (Morton), Shooter, and Mort have found out about AIM (all three of the have laptops). Much hilarity ensues. Read to find out. Warning(s): obviously some bad language. Rating: K+ Genre: Humor

Key: SleepyCouchLuva(Mort) _CountryBoy(Shooter) _**Psychedelic(Morton) **underlined means that they have logged out.

Chapter 8 – Sweetness

SleepyCouchLuva, **Psychedelic, **& _CountryBoy_**: **

Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high

There's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby

Somewhere over that rainbow, skies are blue

And the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true

Someday I'll wish upon a star and wake up where the clouds are far behind me

Where troubles melt like lemon drops high above the chimney tops

That's where you'll find me

Somewhere over the rainbow, bluebirds fly

Birds fly over that rainbow

Why, oh, why can't I?

If happy little bluebirds fly above the rainbow

Why, oh, why can't I?

SleepyCouchLuva: **sighs** that song is sooo wonderful!!!

**Psychedelic **& _CountryBoy_**: Yeeeeeaaaahhhh!!!**

Psychedelic has logged off.

CountryBoy has logged off.

SleepyCouchLuva has logged off.


	9. Chapter 9

AIM Window By: JDLuvaSQEE

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Secret Window OR Mort Rainey (If I did, Mort would be sleeping on my couch right now). A/N: Mort's Conscience (Morton), Shooter, and Mort have found out about AIM (all three of the have laptops). Much hilarity ensues. Read to find out. Warning(s): obviously some bad language. Rating: K+ Genre: Humor

Key: SleepyCouchLuva(Mort) _CountryBoy(Shooter) _**Psychedelic(Morton) **underlined means that they have logged out.

Chapter 9 – Butterfly Flower

SleepyCouchLuva: Hey, Morton, darlin'!!

**Psychedelic: Hey, Mortybear!!!**

_CountryBoy: Howdy, y'all!!_

SleepyCouchLuva & **Psychedelic:** Hey, John!!!

SleepyCouchLuva: You guys, I have a question.

**Psychedelic & **_CountryBoy:_** What's ur question?**

SleepyCouchLuva: What's your favorite insect?

_CountryBoy: My favorite insect is a dragonfly. What's yours, Mort?_

SleepyCouchLuva: I like butterflies!!!!

**Psychedelic: Holy CRAP!!!!! I LIKE BUTTERFLIES, TOO!!!!!!!**

SleepyCouchLuva: OMFG!!!!!! WHAT A COININCEDINCE!!!! Aren't butterflies pretty, Morton, dearest???

**Psychedelic: OMFG!!!! Oh, yes, Mort, sweetie!! They are!! light bulb figuratively lights up overtop of head WE SHOULD PLANT A BUTTERFLY GARDEN OUTSIDE OF THE CABIN!!!!!!!**

SleepyCouchLuva: **le happy gasp** THAT'S WONDERFUL IDEA, MORTON!!!!!!! I LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Psychedelic: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE YOU, TOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_CountryBoy: Okaaaaay. THAT'S IT!! Y'ALL R NUTS!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M OUTTA HERE!!!!!!!!!_

CountryBoy has logged out.

SleepyCouchLuva: Oh, well! He's probably just pouty 'cause he doesn't have **sings** Somebody To Love!!!!

**Psychedelic: Your SO right, Mortybear!!!**

SleepyCouchLuva: I'll see you outside!!! I'm gonna plant that butterfly garden now!!! I LOVE YOU!!!

**Psychedelic: Ok!!! I LOVE YOU, TOO!!!**

Psychedelic has logged out.

SleepyCouchLuva has logged out.


End file.
